Ever After
by Rei-Mornie
Summary: Ever After: Inu style. Kagome, the daughter of a samurai lord is orphaned, and left with her stepmother, stepsister, and cousin.
1. New family

Inu cast appears in authoress' room. They see books of torture everywhere and random knick knacks pilled on shelves and the floor…

InuYasha: What are we doing here? And why are there _How_ _to_ _torture: the easy way!_ books everywhere?

Kagome: Don't know, but it looks kinda…

Shippou: Scary?

Sango: Strange?

Kirara: Mew?

Rin: Sexy?

Inu cast: What?!

Miroku: The hottest man alive?

Everyone: _What_?!

Rin/Miroku: We saw it on the wall.

Inu cast: (scoots over to see the wall. Orlando Bloom, Elijah Wood, and random Anime clips are taped all over wall) Scary.

Silv: (appears in a puff of smoke) I'M HERE!!!!!!

Inu cast: EEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Silv: EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! IT'S SESSHY!!!!! (runs over to Sesshomaru and grabs his tail) OOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! DREAMS DO COME TRUE!!!!!

Rin: Yeah!!!!

Silv: Yeah!!!! (pats Rin's head) Cutie!

InuYasha: Do you want to explain why we are here? Or more specifically, WHY IS THAT BAKA HERE!!! (points to Sess)

Silv: I'll explain, but the readers come first!

Inu cast: Huh?

Silv: (ignores them) Hi everyone! This fan fiction is based on the movie Ever After! The Cinderella-like movie, except no magic pumpkins and stupid fat mice! Sorry Gus-Gus!!! Anyway, here's the fic!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or Ever After! So don't sue!

Ever After

Ch. 1

The morning was bright and sunny as Kaede dressed the overly-excited girl-child in a new kimono. "It will be wonderful! Just think! I get an otasa, a sister, _and_ acousin all on the same day!" the girl literally shouted at her nanny.

"Hold still, child!" Kaede cried, as the girl kept reaching for a ribbon, or a book that caught her fancy. "We don't want that imp living in side ye to make itself known!" The old woman chortled at her own joke.

A light tap suddenly came to the window, and the girl leaped from her nanny's grasp and the ran to sling open the shoji screen. She looked down at the ground where a demon servant of her father stood, looking fairly annoyed. The wolf-pup growled and yelled up to her. "Kagome! I've been waiting for twenty minutes but you…Hey! You look all…girly!" he cried, sticking his tongue out.

The girl glared at him. "You better take that back, Kouga! I'll never be a girly-girl!" The wolf laughed heartily, and wiped away a tear."

"Not from where I'm standing!"

"A girly-girl wouldn't be able to beat your face in!" she retorted.

"I'm sure, _milady_." he mocked.

Ina flash Kagome leaped out of the second story, into a wagon filled with hay. "You're gonna pay, Kouga!" she shrieked, and rolled out of the hay to chase the wolf-pup around a corner, out of Kaede's sight. She took a deep breath and set her hand on her leaping heart.

"That girl is going to drive me to an early grave." she said to herself.

__

xoxoxoxoxox

Higurashi led his men and a horse-drawn carriage through his estate gates, and down the tree-lined path. As he led his party through his late wife's bonsai garden, he caught his young daughter chasing his stable-boy, shooting balsa wood arrows at the unfortunate demon-child. He was glad to see his gift of balsa arrows was being used, and that his miko-potential daughter was using them, but he wasn't pleased to see that they were being used to pummel the stable-boy.

The samurai lord led his party through his late wife's bonsai garden, and stopped his black horse in front of a stableman and dismounted. He nodded to his servants, who were standing in front of the steps that led to the main entrance of his manor. Everyone of them were outside, bowing, and eager to greet their new mistress.

The carriage door was opened, and a woman, wearing an extravagant- and not to mention expensive- kimono, stepped down from the carriage. They could see the white, high-heeled traditional sandals of the Japanese woman of privilege, and saw a brilliant fan in one of her hands. She had her black hair in a complicated bun, and wore earrings of green beads.

The male servants sucked in their stomachs and puffed up their chests; their new mistress was a gorgeous woman. The maids were obviously envious of the woman's beauty, but they kept their thoughts to themselves; she would be a fine mistress.

The woman stepped over to her husband's outstretched arm and gazed about the Japanese mansion. It would suit her just fine, for now. She kept telling herself she would get divorced from Higurashi within a year, and, because she knew him to be a kind man, she was confident he would give her, her lovely daughter, and her disappointing niece plenty of money. _Then_, the woman thought, _Then I will find a royal, and become royalty myself!_

A little girl appeared out of the carriage, bearing striking resemblance to Higurashi's daughter. She wore a kimono and held a quiet, calm, gaze and manner. She was a graceful child, and she seemed neat and tidy. But she also held prejudice in her air, like she only liked you if you did everything she told you.

A second girl stepped down from the carriage. She wore a kimono as well, but she kept stumbling as she walked, and scowling at the dress when it stopped her long strides. She didn't like how tight it was on her legs. She preferred her loose, comfortable kimono, which wasn't rich and expensive.

Higurashi's new wife smiled, proudly at her daughter, who stood obediently beside her. The woman narrowed her eyes at her niece's behavior, of tripping, and cursing quietly at her dress and tall sandals.

Suddenly black-haired little girl, or at least the woman thought it was black, ran around a corner and catapulted herself into Higurashi's arms. "Otosa! Otosa you're finally here!" The new mistress saw the child was covered in mud, hay, and everything else found on the ground, and the girl was currently coving her new husband with all of it.

Higurashi set his daughter down and turned her to his new wife. "Kagura, this is my child, Kagome. Kagome, this is your new otasa." The girl smiled, innocently at her new mother an bowed respectfully. She did not judge or calculate strangers, unlike the woman she now called otasa.

Kagura smiled, stiffly, at the girl. "So pleased to meet you, my daughter." she said, sweetly, though she was disgusted inside. Higurashi didn't catch the sparks around his new wife, and continued the introductions.

"This is Kikyo, your sister." he gestured to the quiet little girl, "And this is Sango, your cousin." He gestured to the girl who was still scowling at her dress.

"Lovely to meet you." the two girls said, and Kagome bowed to them, and they her.

"Let us go in for dinner. I am truly starving." he laughed, and directed his family into the house. No one caught the flames Kagura and Kikyo silently sent Kagome and her father's way. This would not end well…

__

xoxoxoxoxox

Three days later, Higurashi was getting ready to leave, again. The household stood outside in the morning air. Two of the little girls were yawning, and the other was watching everything, blankly.

Kagura followed her husband down the steps, as he walked to his horse. "Do you really have to leave, Okoto?" she asked, just as he stumbled on a step. The household gasped, in surprise, but the samurai lord caught himself.

"I am fine." he said, and continued down the steps. He made it to his three little girls, and patted Kikyo and Sango's heads. "Be good girls." he said, and kneeled by Kagome. "I love you. I'll see you soon." he told her.

"But you just got back, otosa." she said, and hugged him.

"Teach them the ropes, Kagome. I'll see you in two weeks." He let her go, and got ready to stand, but his daughter grabbed his arm.

"One." she corrected, sternly. He caught her determined gaze, and nodded, though reluctantly.

"Alright. Just one." He stood up, and blew a kiss to his wife. "I love you," he said. He turned and climbed into his horses saddle. "I love you all." he said, and turned his horse towards the gate.

"Come ladies, we must get back to your lessons." Kagura clapped her hands and ushered the girls back to the house.

"Wait!" Kagome cried, "He always waves at the gate." Her new mother gave a curt shrug and continued ascending the steps. The girl shook her head and ran to the edge of the bonsai garden. She saw her father turn his horse, at the gate. She raised her arm to wave him goodbye, and, instead of waving back, he fell from his horse with a thud.

"_OTASA_!"…

The child would grow into a young miko, of seventeen, with a life opposite of what she was destined. Kagura, enraged that she was stuck as the Higurashi widow and could not wed royalty, set the girl to working as a scullery maid in the manor. It would soon come to pass when her life would be changed forever by one man, who was still a boy in many ways…

Silv: COOL!!! I DID THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!  
InuYasha How annoying is this? We're trapped here, for God only knows how long, with this psycho. (points thumb at Silv, who is doing a stupid victory dance)

Silv: Thank you for reading! I would love some reviews!!!

Rin: What are those?

Silv: I'll tell you!

Inu Cast: Oh NO!!!! RIN!!!


	2. Pregnant mates, Laundry, and bruises

Silv: Eeeee hee hee hee!!! (poking at InuYasha's ear, making it twitch each time)

InuYasha: (growling under his breath) Do you mind?

Silv: Nope…(poke, twitch)

InuYasha: Well I do!!!

Silv: That's a shame…(poke, twitch) Heehee!!!

Kagome: (getting jealous) Uh, I think you should stop, Silv. You've been poking his ears for three hours straight.

Miroku: Personally, I don't know why he's allowed her to for even two seconds. Maybe he has finally become a man.

Inu cast: Excuse you? Hentai…

Miroku: So misunderstood…(Scoots over to Sango)

Sango: Maybe you _should_ stop, Silv. InuYasha is really starting to get angr----EEEE!!!! (_SLAP!_) HENTAI!!!!

Silv: Okay! (crosses off 'poke Inu's ears for three hours' on her _Things_ _to_ _do_ _before_ _I_ _die_ list) Check off this one, and start this one! (sees 'cling to Sesshy for as long as he will allow before inflicting serious harm' and sets timer on her watch) Begin!

Shippou/Rin: (watch Silv leap at Sesshomaru, holds onto him for exactly five seconds before she gets blasted of with his poison claws)

Silv: (twitching and has swirly eyes) Medic… (comes to) Oh yeah! Before I pass out due to poisoning, I want to thank you all for reviewing! I makes me happy! And unfortunately, I can't enjoy them at the moment. Need a DOCTOR!!! (passes out)

Ever After

Ch. 2

"I am through with patience." The calm, but deadly Sesshomaru, demon king of the West, walked quickly down the corridor, with his mortal mate chasing after.

"I know, Sess!" Rin cried, "But he's only a boy!" She tried to reason with the demon, but he didn't even turn his head when he answered; he was defiantly angry this time, though his calm attitude didn't show it.

"He is older than you, Rin. Stop protecting him."

"He may just be my brother-in-law, but I think of him as a son, Sess. You can't tell me not to defend him. You are being unreasonable, and he has a right to object to this arrangement!"

"Object is one thing, but smashing a table, and ripping tapestries as he walks by them are entirely different matters." He continued stalking down the hallway, but slowed up for the sake of his wife, who may be with-child. She really made him worry, sometimes. Hell, not sometimes, _all_ the time.

"You would lose your mind as well, if you if you found out _you_ were betrothed to some _foreigner_! He doesn't love her!"

"Love is a fool's hope. What does love have to do with anything…" He faltered as he caught his wife's glare. "…in an arranged marriage?" he finished.

"It is _not_ your life it's his!" she shouted, as they reached the husuma-screen doors of her brother-in-law's room.

"It is not his choice, nor your business _woman_!" he said sharply, but cooled instantly as he felt the heated glare shot his way. He opened the door and went straight for the empty bed.

"InuYasha, wake up!" he roared, and ripped back the blankets, exposing a cluster of pillows, cleverly set to look like a body. "Dammit!" Sesshomaru noticed the broken window, and sighed.

"Oh," Rin came up next to him- her head not even reaching his shoulder- grinning madly. "Looks like he broke that too." Her husband set her a look that sent most everyone one running, save his wife and brother. However, the look only had Rin laughing in victory.

__

xoxoxoxoxox

He was getting tired, after five hours of being on the run, literally; he hadn't stopped yet. InuYasha growled at his weakness. _Stupid human blood. Stupid loose father…_

Maybe he should have gotten one of the demon-horses in his brother's stables? But that wouldn't have been smart. It would have just given the demon-king more reason to hunt his unruly half-brother with more determination. No, not smart at all.

He suddenly stopped and looked around; he knew this place. He was near this Higurashi estate, and even though the samurai had been dead for ten years- died of a stroke- there must still be his famous horses around there somewhere, right? He smirked, praising his brilliance, and leaped over the huge wall bordering the estate.

__

xoxoxoxoxox

She scowled at the wet clothing she was wringing out, as it refused to lose the last of it's water. How she loathed the laundry.

She threw the trousers on the side of the wash-bin and stretched her back. Oh yes, she _loathed_ doing the laundry. She hear a satisfactory pops resounding from her poor spine, and looked around. Why did that stupid river have to be way out here near the fields-which haven't been planted in for five years? _Well_, she figured, _At least it's far away from the house. I would hate to have Kikyo say I missed a sock or didn't wring out the water right…_

Kagome was about to start with her annoying chore once again, when she heard pounding hoof beats; she knew which horse they belonged to. _Thunder? What's he doing out?_

She saw a hooded rider on her father's horse as it became visible through the trees. Thunder was going to be led right past where she was. Kagome smiled; finally something interesting.

She knelt down and picked up a fine rock. She turned to pick up a wet stocking she had yet to wash, and set the rock in the middle of. Hiding behind a tree, she lifted her makeshift weapon and spun it around her head. How she loved using the strange fighting styles her father used to teach her.

The horse and rider were nearly upon her and she timed it just right. They were twenty feet away when she let the rock fly and connect with the hooded-man's head. He cried out and fell backwards off the horse.

"Stupid baka!" she shouted, as she knelt to pick up some more rocks, and flung them at the unfortunate thief. "Your going to pay for stealing my father's horse!" Another rock.

The man tried to take cover behind Thunder, but Kagome chucked stones at his feet, which were plainly visible in sandals. "I'm sorry!" he cried, pathetically. "I was only borrowing it!"

"Borrowing without asking is thievery!" She threw a final rock and it hit the man's head, sending him sprawling onto his back. He rolled over, grumbling loudly, and tossed his hood back, revealing silver hair and warm amber eyes, which at the moment, were blazing. He was handsome, ruggedly so, and she was almost tempted stare at him, if it had been under different circumstances. However, it was not.

She fell to her knees, as her face turned pale as a ghost's. The demon-prince, InuYasha! "Forgive me, lord, I didn't see you!" she was as good as dead.

The hanyou rubbed his bruises. "Yeah? Well, your aim betrays you. You defiantly saw me."

Kagome was ready to curse him. He made a joke! He made a joke at her while she was readying to hear the death penalty. "Milord?" she asked instead.

InuYasha grabbed the horses reins and pulled himself back onto it's back. "I need this horse." _No! Not that one!_

"We have younger horses, milord. That one is quite old." _And my favorite, you---_

"This one will do." he replied. He reached into his red haori and pulled out a leather pouch. He dropped it onto the ground before her. "That's so you'll kept you mouth shut. And for the bruises." he added, then rode away.

Kagome looked up after he left, and stared after him. His hair was still free, but before he pulled his hood back up, she saw how the sun reflected on the silver stream; how she disliked him.

She turned her head to see what he dropped in front of her. _To keep quite? There had better be something in that bag, or I swear I'll tell everyone in Japan---_

She saw the contents and her angry thoughts abruptly halted. Her eyes were so wide she thought they would pop out. Kagome looked back, after the prince, and smiled. One problem was solved…

Silv: Weeee!!!! I'm back and ready to hug S--- (Sesshomaru raises his claws at Silv, she backs off) Uh, I'm ready to hug Shippou, of course. (runs to the kitsune, who was struggling to get free)

InuYasha: That was a pretty dumb captor-thingy.

Kagome: A chapter, not captor. And, no it was not dumb. She portrayed us as strong individuals. Not pathetic beings. (InuYasha stares at her like she had grown a third head)

InuYasha: What?

Kagome: (sighs) We aren't wimps.

InuYasha: Oh. Well I better not be a wimp, or heads are gonna---OWW!!! (golf ball hits his head, falls down Anime style)

Silv: FOUR!!!!!

Miroku: (reading a _how_ _to_ _golf_ guide) You're supposed to say 'four' before you swing.

Silv: Oh…I get it! Four, and before! They rhyme! Four, before, ha ha!!!

Sango: They don't rhyme.

Silv: Oh…well, please review! I love reviews! (Sets a _softball_ on the tee and lifts golf club) FOUR!!!!!!! (swings, softball flies and hits Kaken on the back of his head) HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!! Please review!

InuYasha: (chucks the golf ball, it hits Silv, knocking her unconscious)


End file.
